The present invention relates to a sealing member and a sealing structure, and especially relates to an annular sealing member, whose outer and inner peripheral surfaces are formed with protrusions and grooves, and a sealing structure which uses the sealing member.
For example, a patent document 1 discloses a sealing structure in which a pair of cylindrical connector housings fitted with each other are included, an annular sealing member (for example, rubber packing) is installed to the outer peripheral surface of a first connector housing, and when a second connector housing is fitted to the first connector housing, the gap between the outer peripheral surface of the first connector housing and the inner peripheral surface of the second connector housing is sealed by the sealing member.
In the patent document 1, a cylindrical retainer, which prevents the sealing member from being detached from the rear side opposite to the installing direction of the sealing member, is installed to the outer peripheral surface of the first connector housing, and the end part of the retainer at the sealing member side is formed with a pressing part overlying the rear end part of the sealing member. Thus, even if when there is a deviation in the contacting state between the distal end part of the second connector housing at the fitting direction and the rear end part of the sealing member at the time of fitting these two connector housings, the sealing member is made to be detached from the outer peripheral surface of the first connector housing by the force to fit these two connector housings, because the pressing part of the retainer overlies the rear end part of the sealing member, the sealing member can be prevented from being curled.
[Patent document 1] Japan Patent Publication No. 10-199610